fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnemyQ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Aoki.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferuno Ryuu (Talk) 01:26, November 6, 2010 Categories Hey can I ask a favor of you? Can you make a category for Wizard Saints? I messed up trying to make one the last time I tried, and I see you made one for you dark guild so can you make a wizard saints category please?Zicoihno 04:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making the category also just a friendly note you could just use a normal jiraiya picture since this is a fairy tail fanon not the naruto one.Zicoihno 15:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but could I ask for another favor, could you make a category for the Fiore Royal Military, and the House of Vista. I just can not figure how to do it. So please can you help me out.Zicoihno 20:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC Thanks for the help man sincerely Zicoihno 05:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Military Feel free to make some of your characters in the Fiore Royal Military. Captains, Generals etc. you can if you want to. Just make sure they are over 20.Zicoihno 14:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Death Scycle can you help me make some Commanders and Vice Commanders plus also captains and Vice captain at less can you make one for each it will be thankful if you did because I have to do lots of stuff ok and also look at death scycle and it will tell how powerful the Commanders Vice Commander Captain Vice Captain please do because I can't do this my self User: Dmala13. The Great Wizard War Yo! So are you gonna participate in the war storyline? I am gonna basically explain how it's gonna work. 'It is: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal Guild, Three Knights Guild and The Covert Special Task Force v. Death Scycle and allies' After the Triumivirate met, we should start a few battle scenes. Let's use one master page, no need to have different pages unless it's a big big fight, which would be like the last one. We can start it off having the legal guilds mobilize to go investigate areas wrecked by death scycle. Then there each team would get attacked by a squad of dark mages lead by a vice commander. After that is when the legal guilds take the offensive. I am assuming that death scycle has branch bases, so the legal guilds attack there one base per whatever team. So I guess you will be commanding Watcher Eye Guild? The forces of justice fighting are Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal, Covert task force, watcher eye, three knight guild- they're a better guild. My first scene will be with Team Natsu investigating a city being run by death scycle. So basically get a start up scene ready, so you can write it.Zicoihno 21:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Yo ! So what do you think of the new main page?Zicoihno 07:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, took me a while.Zicoihno 08:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories Yo, by the way Zicoihno told me this, but could you help me on how to use category Templates. It's really annoying me, and I really can't figure it out. User:Ash9876 Bro can you explain on my talk page how to make categories please, I don't want you doing them all.Zicoihno 19:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Bro thank you so much, your explanation was perfect. Zicoihno 21:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Errors By the way, I ope you don't mind. But you spelt personality wrong on your Sadtrist page, so I fixed it up without asking. Soz about that.User:Ash9876 Hey Stopped by to say hi So what's up Enemy Q, how's your story going? I have read some, it's interesting. Zicoihno 23:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Guarding Ten Tails Hey EnemyQ, thanks for making member number six for the Guarding Ten Tails, he will be a fun character to use, and that was some interesting magic you used on him. Thanks again. Ash9876 12:58 January 26th 2011 (AUS) Need your opinion Take a look at the community portal page . Would like to see your opinion on the matter.:).Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Heiwa Hey EnemyQ, that new race of yours looks interesting, do you mind if I create a character for it, that you can use in your storyline (if you are planning on one.)Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 08:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) OH, and what is the Divinity magic's abilities anyway?Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 06:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I add another type of Divinity magic to the list of Divinity magics, oh and you can use my Raian character no problems, he is mostly a spy and usually part of ambush squads etc.Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 06:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Need help? Do you need help in the creation of "The Nine" characters, since it's alot. I could help you out.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I create a character for you as well?Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 07:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man Been a while since you updated your storyline. It's rather interesting though, hope you can get to update more.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Magic Hey sorry we've not spoken before but I'm creating magic articles for al of the mages so can you please explain some of the magic further that you have created. Celtic guardian 17:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Marco As Marco is a part of the Official FTF Wizard Saints, his page needs to be buffed up abit. Can you please add a proper infobox and such to it. It would be nice if you did. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Parasite Magic is it Ok if i create a branch of parasite magic (like probe magic) for a character im creating? Spit fire0x0 17:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks Wow Ha, I thought you were dead. (wiki-wise) Then I see you edited yesterday. Been like 2 years. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Quake Hi Im yahoo and iwas wonderin if i could use quake magicfor one of my characters? thxYahoo774 (talk) 20:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 13:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC)